Sex, Spandex, Erotica and a Black Canary
by batman100
Summary: When Huntress, Lady Blackhawk and Wonder Woman get together when no one else is looking… things get a little horny. Throw in a new spy camera that can track the entire Watchtower, a jealous Spoiler, Robin stealing Saturn Queen's bra, add in a clueless Black Canary and you get a full course of outrageous hijinks


**The disclaimer saying I don't own Justice League is recovering from insomnia and is being humped by sexy heroine gals. Anyway, heres the story, another weird, wacky and wildly inventive tale from my crazed little mind.**

**Sex, Spandex, Erotica, and a Black Canary**

"Argh! I can't take it anymore! Being cooped up in here with the teleport room offline stinks!" Flash growled, zooming around the halls in frenzy, colliding with the door to Dinah's cabin.

CLANG!

"Ow… I think I broke something…" Flash murmured in a weird voice, before collapsing on the metallic floor. But the Canary hadn't heard, as she was softly slumbering in her bed, snoring peacefully… much to the annoyance of a certain Leaguer roommate

"Dinah, if you make that annoying snore one more time, I'm going to shove a muffler in your mouth!" Huntress hissed, covering her head with her pillow in vain before hurling it out of the cabin and into Zatanna's face

SMACK!

"What the heck?" Zatanna asked, trying to remove the mattress off her face, only to be sprayed with glowing yellow dust. The mistress of magic simply smiled, yawned and crumpled softly to the floor, snoring.

"Oy… that's not gonna come out of my spandex that easy…" Flash groaned, rubbing his sore head before seeing Zatanna snoozing on the ground. Stealthy as a snake, Flash quickly dashed off with Zatanna to the 'Pleasurable Fun with Hot Heroines' Club.

"AAARRGH! I've had it! You are a much louder sleeper than Hawkman!" Huntress groaned, getting off her bunk, her air mattress in hand as she left the cabin in a huff, banging on Wonder Woman's door

"Uuggh… what is it? Is it the pizza I ordered?" Diana sleepily muttered, awakening from her beauty nap, removing the eyemask off her head

"It's me Diana! Huntress!" Helena responded, thumping her hand on the door. "All right all right, cant I at LEAST get dressed?!" Diana hissed, placing her bathrobe on and opening the door

"Finally! Thank goodness!" Helena heaved in relief, plopping onto Diana's bed "Mm, cozy." "Ok Huntress, what is the problem this time? Bedbugs again? Flash reprogramming your snooze alarm?" Diana asked quizzically

"No, Flash didn't do that. If he did, I'd instantly strangle him. The **real** reason I'm here is that while I was trying to have my daily beauty nap, Dinah fell asleep after all that mocha cappuccinos and her snoring is driving me crazy! I cant put up with it!" Helena ranted

"Why don't you help her try counting sheep?" Diana teased, before seeing the uninterested look Helena gave her "Um… an example of fable humor."

"Yeah, very funny. I tried having Dinah count sheep, but every time I do that, from one, two, three…" Helena yawned, her beautiful eyes growing heavy

"Uh… Helena, you're looking a little bushed. Mind if I go get you some coffee? Helena?" Diana asked before smiling. Huntress was fast asleep, her lovely black hair dangled softly

"Aww… that's so sweet…" Diana cooed, taking out her iPhone while taking off Helena's skintight boots and stockings. The Amazon Princess grinned delightedly as she snapped more photos of the slumbering heroine hottie.

"Hey Diana, I was asking if you could let me use your… WHAT THE?!" Lady Blackhawk gasped as Diana started humping Huntress, gasping with enthusiasm. The Bird of Prey member watched this bizarre scene before taking off her uniform "Gang pile!"

Meanwhile…

"There, that's it. The final part of the machine is in place." Batman gasped in relief, as Robin and Saturn Queen finished the adjustments

"I got to admit, your new EarthScope X4000 looks pretty awesome. It's also good to know it can scan through the entire Watchtower!" Robin replied in amazement

"Er… I don't think so, Tim." Saturn Queen winced in shock. "What is it?" Batman asked, rushing over to the security panel before his jaw dropped "Oh my…"

"You have GOT to be freaking kidding me!" Saturn Queen gasped in disgust

"Homina homina homina!" Robin babbled insanely, munching on popcorn. In fury, Batman slapped Tim up the back of his head "Pervert!" Saturn Queen hissed, Robin sticking out his tongue in response.

The three Leaguers had their eyes unwillingly glued to the console as Wonder Woman, Lady Blackhawk and Huntress were having sexual intercourse, all three maidens giggling recklessly. Robin started panting like wild when he caught a glance of Helena removing her bra

"ROBIN! How in the HELL can you stand this garbage?! They're your teammates, you know" Vixen hissed

"What can I say: I always wanted to see three smoking hot chicks in spandex doing it." Robin slurred mischievously, as Saturn Queen smacked him in the cheek

"You're disgusting." Batman snarled. "Yeah, I don't think your lover girl Spoiler will wanna see this.." Vixen teased as the Boy Wonder's eyes suddenly bulged in shock

"TIMOTHY DRAKE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU TWO-TIMING SWINE!" Spoiler screamed maniacally, charging in like wild with an axe raised over her head

"Uh… look at the time!" Robin quickly blurted, dashing out of the room before swiping Saturn Queen's extra pair of bras.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY SLIME!" Saturn Queen growled, ramming over an unaware Booster Gold in pursuit of Robin

"TIM! WAIT FOR ME!" Batman hollered, trampling over a dazed Booster Gold in pursuit.

"What the hell is going on?" Black Canary wondered, having awoken from her nap, as she came upon Booster Gold "What happened to YOU?"

"Dinah, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, you see there I was minding my own business as usual. When I hear these loud shouts out of nowhere, I went over to look and then Saturn Queen walloped into me like I was a sack of flour! Then batman rushed out also, but not before squishing my gumdrop collection on my pants pockets." Booster Gold explained, a smushed bag of gumdrops in his hands

"Gee, that's unusual… Say, did you happen to see Lady Blackhawk anywhere?" Black Canary asked suspiciously

"Uh… I wouldn't ask about that…" Booster Gold murmured sheepishly "Why?" the Canary asked before both screamed as a frazzled, bedraggled, and half-naked Zatanna stumbled out of the recreational center.

"What in the heck?" Dinah asked in confusion "I had no idea what was happening… First I got sprayed with what smelled like sand dust, then I found myself with Flash in a whorehouse!" Zatanna gasped, panting in exhaustion

"A WHAT?" Black Canary gasped. Booster Gold simply drooled with excitement. "Yeah, it was strange. But then again, I did like that hot brunette doing my cock." Zatanna giggled, revealing a hint of erotic fondness

"… That is disgusting." Dinah deadpanned flatly before suddenly adding "Are there any hot bitches left in there?"

"Right this way, hot birdie." Zatanna replied, the two heroines, er lesbians I meant, entered the brothel as Booster Gold stood there, a blank expression on his face. "… So much for listening to that fertility sex tape." Booster Gold muttered


End file.
